Death is just the Begining
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: Mat is doing something for Mello, what ever could it be?


Out of Character pfft so what? XD hope you people like it, itches leg DAMN THING IS ITCHY!

* * *

"I think about you every day, even when I work, even when I sleep...I just cant stop thinking about you, it's like everything inside me...just yearns for you..." He would say to his lover. It was like a ritual, he would say it, once ever week, just to see if his lover was listening.

"You tell me that...and I listen...but why?" His lover would say.

"Because I care for you more then anything..." He would say back, then grab his lover's chin and kiss him gently, only for his love to make it deeper.

This is what would happen, but they were fine. Little by little, Mat's love would spill his heart out, let his emotions slip, he didn't mind, he loved it naturally.

"Yo Mell wake up!" Mat yelled at Mello who was asleep on the couch, a chocolate bar in his left hand that was draped over the side. Mat couldn't help but smile but he really needed to get Mello to get up.

"If you don't get your lazy ass up, I'll have to do something to make it get up.." Mat smirked, and at that, Mello was up and glaring at Mat.

"What is it!" Mello yelled in a groggy moan kind of thing. Mat just stared and laughed, "Get up now...we have work to do..."

"What kind of work?" Mello raised an eyebrow to him, then put the chocolate bar into his mouth and started to munch on it.

"Work work..." Mat said, then grabbed Mell by the arm and pulled him up, "Come on.." he said once more then started to walk off, grabbing his goggle and put them on over his eyes like it was a usual thing, considering it was. Mell let himself be dragged, not caring right now, only wondering what "work" there had to be done.

"So is Kira on the move or something?" Mello asked, with a half wondering and half annoyed look on his face. Mat didn't say anything and when they got into the next room, there was confetti flying everywhere.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mat and some other people yelled, most of which were Mat's friends. Mello's eyes went wide, if even possible as he went over to Mat and slapped him.

"...you said work..you lied" Mello growled, then Mat grabbed him, kissing him softly.

"I did, but I didn't say what kind now did I? This was work enough anyways...your birthday and all" Mat smiled then looked down at Mello since he was a little taller. "Come on, celebrate it with me?"

"Fine..." Mello growled a little only to bite Mat's lower lip.

Hours later, Mat was drunk and Mello was on his lap, kissing him, not caring about the drunkeness for once. They were full on making out, and for once, Mat wasn't hitting Mello from him being drunk. It usually happened when he got drunk, he would hit him, and Mello would always forgive...always.

Their tongues went in circles, dominating each other. Mello's hands went down to Mat's pants, going under the pant line and started to stroke him. This was unusual for Mell since, Mat was always the one to do it, but he figured he should do it, because Mat was drunk, and he never got any of anything.

Mat groaned, moving his back so it arched up. Mello smirked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate that just happened to be in his mouth. He then moved his hands up to Mat's chest, and started to pull up the shirt, slipping it off with ease. No matter how drunk Mat might have been, he was very compliant, and could make decisions still, it was kind of weird and ominous.

Mat's chest heaved a little, as he let out some whiskey smelling breaths. Mello smirked a little then moved his head so he could lick up Mat's abs and chest to his neck where he would then bite and make Mat writhe. It made Mello want to laugh all evil like when Mat was at his mercy, considering it didn't happen a whole lot. When it did, it was either because it was a special occasion or it was because Mello was just feeling frisky, and this time, was because of a special occasion.

Mat's stomach contracted, tightening at ever little thing Mello was doing to him, he loved it, he sincerely did. Mello was treating him like a king, when it was Mat who was supposed to do this to Mello, it being his birthday and all.

When Mello was done, he laid his head against Mat's stomach, just listening to his breathing, and heart pounding. He loved to listen to it, it was a rhythm that said he was healthy and living well. Mello sighed, then closed his eyes as the piece of chocolate that was in his mouth before was now gone. Mat moved his hand up to Mello's hair, stroking his fingers through the blondness.

"Remember...it's the little things...Mello...that make me love...you more then...anything" Mat said, stumbling with words, because of his intoxication. Mello nodded, "I know Mat...it is..." he murmured in a sleepy tone. Mat smiled a little then leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes beneath the goggles so they could sleep, letting his body relax under Mello.

It was these times, that made him want to try and love Mello more, but he never wanted to hurt him...he would wait for something like that to take place, he didn't want to hurt Mello like that...never like that. Mat wanted to take his time, let Mello have his fun, until Mello wanted something more, more intimate with him.

It was just the little things that Mat loved about Mello, nothing more...just the little tiny things. Things like today, what happened and could have, but didn't? Those were the times, Mat loved most.

Mello always thought of Mat as dominate, never to let Mello have his chance, never, but it was different today. It was like Mat was letting him have his pleasure of him, as a birthday present maybe? Just maybe that was it...

Mello thinks that Mat is the one for him, he knows it in his heart, that Mat is. Is it wrong for him to think that? Would it be different, if Mello was with...let's say Near? It would be so much different. Mello would be the dominate one, never to be the one who was receiving all the pleasure, always the one giving. He did not want that, he wanted to be with Mat more then anything and be the one receiving pleasure, and only sometimes to give. He liked giving Mat some, but it was more for him to get it all.

Mat would always be there for him, even in death, he would probably follow Mello into death if it ever happened, it was something more to Mello then anything, to think that Mat would follow him everywhere, do what ever he said, or ordered. Mat would follow everything, and that included death, no matter what.

Death was inevitable, but for Mello and Mat, it was just the beginning.


End file.
